


Of Lost Fics and Forgotten Plots

by baxterboleyn



Series: Scraps And Stories [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Adoption (Harry Potter), Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them Spoilers, Female Harry Potter, Good Blaise Zabini, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, Hufflepuff Ron Weasley, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Oblivious Harry, Oblivious Ron Weasley, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Quidditch, Slytherin Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Politics, Smart Harry Potter, Time Travel, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), but not necessarily evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baxterboleyn/pseuds/baxterboleyn
Summary: A series of snippets from quite a few different Harry Potter fics. Most, if not all of these have no intro, nor do they make any real sense, because they're literally just sections of full fics that I put in my google docs to edit, with the full intention of putting back into said fics. Sadly, everything but these snippets have been lost, either because I forgot to save them, accidentally deleted them, or because they were on my ten year old laptop that finally broke a few weeks ago.
Series: Scraps And Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945789
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember what I titled this fic, but Harry was adopted by a Scamander during the summer following his first year (they caught wind of the way the Dursleys treated him somehow,) and for some reason I made Newt Scamander the most outspoken Dumbledore hater ever. I don't really remember how Theo Nott fits into the story, but if I find more snippets from this fic I'll edit this chapter, and maybe it will make more sense.

“...Harry Potter?” He takes a deep breath as he steps forward and meets Professor McGonagall’s eyes. Funnily enough, she’s staring at him like she did after the troll incident last year. Harry supposes he can’t really blame her. He’s much taller now, his hair has started to curl, and his eyes have gone from a bright, emerald green to a stormy blue. His new appearance, and the fact that he's being sorted _a_ _second time_ , have to be disconcerting.

“Actually, it’s Scamander, Professor.” He replies quietly, making her eyes widen further. Loud gasps and frantic whispers immediately start up all across the Great Hall. McGonagall stares at him for another few seconds, before visibly steeling herself, pursing her lips, and nodding sharply at him.

“My apologies, young man.” He smiles at his former head of house as he sits on the stool and lets the hat fall over his head.

 ** _“Well, hello again, Mr. Scamander.”_** his lips twitch at the teasing tone in the hat’s voice. _**“You’ll have to forgive me for being a bit excited; it’s incredibly rare that I have a chance to correct my mistakes.”**_

 _“Mistakes?”_ Harry thinks with a frown, and the hat chuckles at him.

 _ **“**_ _ **Brave as you are, Gryffindor was no place for you. I’m sure you’re aware of where I’ll be placing you this time around?”**_ Harry sighs dramatically, though he knows the hat can sense his amusement. He’s sure the reactions that follow his new placement will be _entertaining,_ to say the least.

 _ **"Quite right."**_ The hat replies with a chuckle. _**"Yes, it’s just as clear as it was the first time we met. I’d eat myself before I put you anywhere other than SLYTHERIN!”**_ He hears a gasp and the hat is ripped off of his head. With a deep breath, he stands and very purposefully ignores the stunned expressions that follow him across the stage and down to his new table. Theo smirks at him as he sits down.

“Hadrian.” He greets with a nod, eyes flashing with mirth. Harry smirks and nods back.

“Theo.” Every student around him makes some form of choked noise at the familiarity between the two, and he has to bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud. The sorting continues on, but it’s clear that everyone is preoccupied, even the professors.

"Do you think you'll run into any trouble tonight?" Theo asks softly after a polite round of applause. His voice is quiet, but the question is clearly heard by everyone; Malfoy attempts to be casual as he leans on the table, closer to the pair, and Zabini stiffens ever so slightly beside Harry. He thinks for a few seconds, choosing his words carefully before answering.

"No, not trouble. A _lot_ of questions though, especially about the blood adoption." The words ‘blood adoption’ have an immediate effect on the surrounding Slytherins; Zabini gets even stiffer, Greengrass disguises a gasp as a cough from beside Theo, and Malfoy’s elbow slips slightly on the table. If the other boy notices, he doesn’t comment, simply nodding once and clapping as a new Slytherin rushes to the table.

“Well, that’s good, I suppose. Don’t look now, but Dumbledore is trying to dissect you with his eyes. Or...maybe he’s trying to set you on fire. I can’t quite tell.” Harry can’t stop the snort that leaves him.

“ _Definitely_ the second. Leaving the country without a word, publicly aligning myself with one of his greatest enemies and exposing the years of abuse he let me suffer through, then showing up to his school with said enemy’s blood running through my veins? I’m lucky he hasn’t _actually_ set me on fire.” He whispers it all, but Zabini and Greengrass, as well as a handful of other Slytherins, are now openly staring at him, mouths hanging open.

“Potter, what the - “ Malfoy hisses at him from across the table, but Dumbledore rising from his seat cuts him off. He begins his annual “encouraging” speech, albeit with a disappointed sort of voice, but Harry tunes him out, only coming back to attention when Theo kicks him under the table and motions to the food that’s appeared in front of them.

“Potter. _Potter._ ” Harry sighs and looks across the table at Malfoy with the most coldest expression he can manage.

“Scamander.” He says slowly. The blonde’s brows furrow. “What?”

“There isn’t a drop of Potter blood in me anymore, and I’m not going to spend the entire term answering to a name that isn’t mine. My name is Hadrian _Scamander_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic was called 'Of Rust and Chipped Gold' and was meant to take place during fifth year. Harry's life at the Dursleys made him much smarter, darker, and more interested in saving himself over everyone else. He basically said 'screw the Light' after the Philosopher's stone incident and pretended to go along with Dumbledore's plans while he figured out his own. It was going to eventually be Blaise/Harry, Hermione and Neville were going to be his Gryffindor ride-or-dies, and there was going to be a lot of politics.

"What? Why are you all staring at me?" Malfoy makes a strangled noise from across the table.

"Why? Potter, are you _mad?_ You just got sorted _again._ You just got sorted into _Slytherin._ Why _wouldn't_ we stare at you?" Harry blinks a few times, before sighing and rolling his eyes.

"Did everyone suddenly forget that I'm _literally_ the heir of Slytherin? Talking to snakes, killing a Basilisk, ringing any bells?" He asks with a raised brow as he fills his goblet with pumpkin juice. Everyone around him is silent for a long moment.

"I...guess that makes sense. But, still, you can't blame us for being shocked! You're the _Boy Who Lived._ The _icon_ of the Light. The - " 

" _The golden boy;_ yes, I know." Daphne Greengrass' tangent is cut off by Harry's bitter voice. "Funnily enough, no one's ever tried to see what colour I might _actually_ be, you know, underneath all the gold people have been painting me with all these years."

-

"Welcome to the dungeons, Potter." Zabini calls over his shoulder as he walks into the room. Harry looks around, admiring the beautiful details he didn’t get to see in second year. He can feel the smugness radiating off of Malfoy behind him, and he makes sure to exaggerate his shrug.

"Well it's certainly warmer than the last time I was down here."

"The last time?!" Malfoy yelps. Harry can't help the smirk that spreads across his face as he turns and nods at the blonde.

"Second year. Didn't get to stay very long, though, had places to be and basilisks to kill." Zabini stares at him for a few seconds, as if trying to dissect him with his eyes.

"Are you trying to impress us, Potter?" He finally asks. The black haired boy chuckles. "No. If I was trying to impress you, I'd cast a Patronus." Parkinson snorts loudly from the other end of the common room.

"Patronus? Yeah _right,_ we all know that was nothing but a stupid rumour - " He draws his wand before she can finish her sentence.

 _"Expecto patronum."_ A brilliant white stag leaps from his wand. Everyone in the room gasps, and a few first years shriek and run away from it. Harry frowns at it thoughtfully as it trots around the room.

"I wonder if there’s a way to change it…" He mumbles to himself, but Nott must hear him, because he replies in a distracted voice, "It's possible, but it's extremely difficult."

-

 ** _"Boring humans...Oh how I wish I could bite one or two, just to see the reaction…"_** It takes a second to locate the portrait, but when he does, he walks over and grins up at it. He can feel quite a few curious gazes on his back and decides it's time to give his new housemates something to stare about.

 _ **"I wish you could too; it’d be quite the show."**_ The common room falls silent in an instant.

 _ **"A speaker?"**_ The snake in the portrait hisses curiously, sliding closer, and he nods. **_"Yes, hello. You're very beautiful. My name is Harry. What's yours?"_**

 ** _"Thank you, Speaker. My name is Lazul. It is very nice to meet you; I've not had a decent conversation in many years."_** The mental image appears unbidden, and he just barely manages to suppress a laugh at thought of Voldemort sitting around the common room, snake face and all, chatting with a portrait.

 ** _"I'll come and visit you as often as I can, I promise."_ **The snake nods at him before sliding back to it's rock and curling up. **_"I look forward to it."_** Is the last thing it says before lowering its head and going to sleep.

"Merlin and _Morrigan,_ Potter." Malfoy breathes, looking slightly grey.

"Sorry, I forgot that most people don't like hearing Parseltongue." He says with the most sheepish smile he can manage, looking around the room at his dumbfounded classmates.

“You _forgot?_ How often do you talk to snakes that you can just _forget_ a thing like that?!” Parkinson shrieks. Harry shrugs. “I talk to snakes pretty much all summer long.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I was so upset about losing this one. I can't remember the title, but Neville was the BWL. James and Lily did what they wanted during the war and took Harry-aka-Harriet to America, where she grew up, went to Ilvermorny and defeated a Grindelwald follower in her first year. They sent her to Hogwarts for her safety. There wasn't any Dumbledore bashing, but she was wary of him and everyone even slightly related to Grindelwald. Neville wasn't arrogant or especially obnoxious, Hermione was also a Slytherin and her best friend, and Ron hated her but the twins adored her. There weren't any relationships, but I think it was headed towards George Weasley/Harriet.

“What is  _ with _ you, Blaise?” Draco huffs as he puts more of his weight on the blonde's shoulder. Blaise tsks in irritation as a man in a violet robe bumps into him, knocking him back down. He turns to his friends with an irritated look.

“Honestly, it’s like the two of you live under _rocks._ The Peverell heiress is transferring to Hogwarts this year! I want to get to her before any Gryffindors do.” He says as he gets up on his toes again, trying to spot her through the bustling crowd. 

"Peverell? Isn't she the one that killed that Grindelwald fanatic?" Theo asks with a thoughtful frown. Blaise nods.

"The one and only. She has to be around here somewhere…” Draco arches a brow.

“Are you sure about that? Diagon Alley is huge; she could have floo'd into one of the shops, or something.”

“I’m sure. She's coming to a whole new country, _surely_ she'd go to Gringotts first - _there she is!_ " Blaise gasps, shaking his friend's shoulder roughly and pointing. They all look as a girl comes out of the bank's double doors, and Draco's jaw drops.

She has the greenest eyes he's ever seen, distinctly pretty features, and a heart shaped face that's framed by long, shiny black curls. She's looking to the right, showing off the long white scar that runs across her right cheek, cutting through a galaxy of freckles. The blonde very admirably tries to squash down the tiny voice in his head that whispers that _she’s even more beautiful than Daphne._

"Woah." He hears Theo breathe. He can't help but agree.

"Woah indeed. Come on, we have to introduce ourselves before Longbottom and his friends do." 

-

“Come on…” Harriet mutters, stretching her arm as far as it will go. Despite her plea, _1001 Quick-Fix Charms_ stays firmly in place, just out of her reach. She's about to give up and find an employee when another arm reaches out and easily plucks the book from the shelf. She whirls around to find a handsome, dark skinned boy holding the book out towards her. “Here you are.” He says with a charming smile. She smiles back at him and takes the book with a grateful ‘thank you,’ quickly taking note of the other two boys with him; a tall blonde and a shorter brunette.

“You’re very welcome, miss…” He trails off expectantly.

“Harriet Potter, heiress to the lines of Potter, Peverell, and others.” He raises an eyebrow at the ‘others’ but doesn’t comment, much to her relief.

“Well met, Heiress Potter. I'm Blaise Zabini, heir to the Zabini line.” He says with a deep bow. “And these are my friends.” The other two boys come closer, bowing just as deeply.

“Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy line.” The blonde has a smug look on his face, and Eddie is fleetingly reminded of Alexander.

“Theodore Nott, heir to the Nott Line.” The brunette looks like he’s in pain saying his name, and she makes a point to smile more widely at him.

“Well met, all of you. Are you Slytherins, by any chance? I’m reasonably sure that’s where I’ll end up, and I’d love to go in with a few established acquaintanceships.” They all look surprised, but Zabini speaks up first.

“We are. Why so sure you’ll be a Slytherin, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“At Ilvermorny, my house was the Horned Serpent. Horned Serpents are known for their high expectations and drive towards their goals. Am I wrong in thinking that those characteristics are shared by the noble Slytherin house?” She replies with a saccharine smile, and he smirks, dark eyes taking on a devious glint.

“Not at all.Tell me, how much school shopping have you done so far?” 

Harriet shrugs. “This is my first stop, actually.” Zabini claps his hands together cheerfully, face lighting up far too much to be natural.

“Perfect! Would you mind terribly if we joined you, Heiress Potter?” Whatever this boy's agenda is, he doesn't seem like much of a threat, so she shakes her head, matching his smile with her own.

“Not at all, Heir Zabini. In fact, I’d love it if you three joined me; I have absolutely no idea where I’m going, so hopefully you can prevent me from getting lost.” They all laugh, and Harriet makes a note to study up on their families when she gets the chance.

-

“Excuse me!” Harriet turns to see a short, thin girl rushing towards her, smiling despite the frantic look in her eyes. A tiny warning bell goes off in her head as soon as the girl comes to a stop in front of her.

“Hello, can I help you?” She asks politely. The girl nods, putting a stray lock of her frizzy hair behind her ear.

“You’re Harriet Potter, aren’t you?” She asks in a demanding sort of voice. The warning bell is back, louder than before, and the taller girl takes one hand off her trunk.

“I am. And you’re…?” She trails off. It takes the girl a few seconds of confused silence before she realizes her mistake.

“Oh, sorry! I’m Hermione Granger. Professor Dumbledore wrote to me over the summer and asked me to introduce you to Hogwarts. He thought it might make you feel more welcome.” The second the name leaves the shorter girl’s mouth, Eddie starts looking for a reason to excuse herself. _Of course_ Dumbledore would try to get involved with her life before she even got to Hogwarts. She sees a head of perfectly styled, white-blonde hair walking in to a compartment behind the girl, and mentally jumps for joy.

“I appreciate your kind offer, Miss Granger, but I’m sure my friends will do a fine job of introducing me to Hogwarts.” 

“Oh, you already have friends?” the girl, Granger, says, looking incredibly disappointed, before an idea seems to strike her and she lights up once again. “Maybe I can help you find them! What are their names?” Harriet clenches her free hand as hard as possible to ease some of her irritation at the girl’s persistence.

“Yes, I met them while I was shopping for school supplies.” She says as she slowly pushes her trunk towards Granger, who gets the hint and moves to allow both her and her luggage to get by. “Their names are Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Draco Malfoy.” The shorter girl’s face darkens with each name, and she sniffs.

“Those are your friends? I’d be careful around them; they’re not a very nice lot.” She says in a snobbish sort of voice. 

“They’ve been perfectly nice to me, so I’m not too worried. Thank you again for the offer, Miss Granger.” And with that Harriet turns and heads towards the compartment, keeping her steps measured. Thankfully, when she looks in, she sees all _three_ of the boys from the book shop, as well as two girls. She knocks lightly, smiling when Zabini grins and opens the door for her.

“Heiress Potter! We wondered when you’d be arriving.” She smiles and nods at him.

"My apologies; I'd have been here sooner, but I was stopped by some girl that Dumbledore apparently asked to 'introduce me to Hogwarts'." One of the girls, a small girl with a jet black bob cut leans forward.

"A girl? Did she have frizzy hair and a nasty voice?" Harriet shrugs lightly.

"She said her name was Granger. She was...interesting. She told me to be careful around the three of you."

"Yep, that's Granger alright. Wonder why he asked her to show you around, though."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was called 'Opal and Onyx'. Harry was born in the 40's and narrowly escaped Grindelwald's clutches, unknowingly going from one dark lord to the next as he pretty much fell into Tom Riddle's evil little lap. Finally, we had good (and helpful!) Dumbledore, and an extremely competent Headmaster Dippet. Grindelwald came for Harry at some point, and Riddle, Dumbledore, and a few other people came to the rescue. Newt and Theseus Scamander, and Credence Barebone made cameos. Harry had the ability to talk to all reptiles, not just Parseltongue. I think it would have ended up being Tom/Harry, but a case was also being made for Abraxas/Harry at the time.

Dumbledore goes to take a step forward, but the wardrobe doors fling themselves open before he can reach it. Harry's mouth goes dry. 

"Where is the boy?" A silky voice asks. Horrorstruck, he can do nothing but watch as Grindelwald emerges from the darkness in all his glory, smiling as his mismatched eyes meet Harry’s green ones.

"Ah, there he is. My heir." The black haired boy doesn’t move, doesn’t blink, doesn’t  _ breathe _ as he watches the wizard step forward. 

"Don't be scared, Hadrian. Your mother ensured you'd be well cared for. Come along, we don't have all day." He extends his arm, palm up, and Harry stumbles back, dropping his wand in the process.

"You can run, little one, but you cannot hide. I will always find you." Dumbledore finally comes to his senses and steps in front of the younger wizard, who falls to the ground. Quick as a flash, the boggart is back in the wardrobe, and Dumbledore is turning to Harry, looking equal parts concerned and disturbed.

"Are you alright?" It takes him far too long to realize that the professor is speaking to him, and even longer to respond with a shaky "no." 

Dumbledore frowns, reaching down and pulling the younger wizard to his feet. "Come on, let's get you to the hospital wing. Class is dismissed!" Immediately the students disperse, hurriedly whispering to each other as they go. 

"Sir - " Harry stiffens at Tom’s voice, and Dumbledore clearly notices, turning an unimpressed look on the Slytherin.

" _ I _ will escort him, Mr. Riddle." His tone leaves no room for argument, and Harry keeps his eyes on the ground as they pass by.

-

"Hadrian." He stops midstep, closing his eyes tightly.

"Yes?"

"What the absolute  _ fuck _ was your boggart about?" Abraxas demands. Harry pinches the bridge of his nose. 

"None of your business, Malfoy." He hears the blonde scoff.

"It's damn well my business if my roommate is the son of  _ Grindelwald! _ "

"I'm  _ not _ his son - " He tries, but is immediately cut off.

"He called you his  _ heir _ !"

"Because my mother handed me over as a sacrifice before running off and getting herself killed!" He shouts, opening his eyes and glaring viciously at Malfoy, who blinks in surprise. "Do you  _ honestly  _ think he'd be my boggart if he was my father?" 

"I - " He opens his mouth, but Harry cuts him off.

"Save it, I don't care what you think. I'm  _ not _ Grindelwald's child and I will  _ never _ be his Heir, no matter what  _ anyone _ says or does. Have a good night." He turns and starts down the hall again, ignoring the blonde’s shouts of "where are you going? Hey, don't ignore me!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was called 'Leatherbound Lies' and I can't remember most of the plot, but clearly Credence Barebone (Aurelius Dumbledore?) and Harry Potter crossed paths, because I loved Credence so much in the first Fantastic Beasts movie. I think Harry was more grey than light, and Credence was going to be a sort of mentor.

**_“Hello, Harry Potter.”_** Blood turns to ice in Harry’s veins as the words fade away. He drops the quill like it’s burnt him and sits there, stuck for what feels like years as the same two words run circles around his brain.

Not again. 

_ There’s no way that Tom left another horcrux behind. Especially not two of the same thing! The handwriting isn’t even the same.  _ A very Hermione-like voice tells him. But the traitorous voice in the back of his mind isn’t appeased, whispering  _ what if you’re wrong? _

Dread sinks its claws into him as he realizes that there’s only one way to find out. Taking a deep breath, and trying to ignore the dread that’s sunken it’s claws into him, Harry picks up his quill and dips it into the ink.

**_“Is this Tom Riddle?”_** He writes the question out slowly, doing his best to keep his shaking hands steady. The response is almost immediate. 

**_“No, sorry to disappoint. My name is Aurelius.”_** Harry lets out a breath he wasn’t aware of holding, slumping back into his chair. A slightly hysterical laugh leaves his mouth unbidden, but it’s cut off as he looks down in time to see new words appearing in the small, wobbly handwriting of this stranger.

**_“Who is Tom Riddle?”_ ** It takes a moment to think of what to say. Who knows who this person is, and what time they come from? Finally, he settles on writing back,  **_“Someone I knew a long time ago.”_ **

He hesitates for a second, before adding on, **_“Are you a Horcrux, Aurelius?”_** Better to ask now than find out later, he figures. 

**_“Perhaps. What year is it, Harry?”_ ** What kind of answer is that? Harry huffs, digging the quill in harder than necessary for his reply.

**_“1995.”_ ** It’s almost three full minutes before Aurelius responds, and when he does, his handwriting is bigger. 

**_“How interesting! How did you get ahold of my journal?”_ **

**_“I found it in a secondhand shop. What year is it for you?”_ ** He replies quickly, belatedly hoping that they can even read his chicken scratch writing. 

**_“1929.”_ ** His jaw drops. That’s 66 years! Harry can’t even begin to imagine what it’s like, being trapped by yourself for so long. 

**_“When is the last time you’ve talked to someone?”_ ** It looks like Aurelius is going to write a number, but the initial line disappears after a few seconds, being replaced by a full sentence.

**_“I’m not sure; time passes differently here. But I think it’s been a long time. Tell me, who wins the war?”_ ** The last words are darker than the rest, like the person writing them was particularly eager. Harry rushes to answer. 

**_“The first war?”_ ** He realizes a second too late that the first war was still raging in the twenties. 

**_“There’s been another?”_ ** Each letter is dark, and the question mark is more of an ink smudge. Harry blinks in surprise. This journal is surprisingly...emotive.

**_“Yes, and a third is on the rise.”_ ** He’s expecting a long pause as Aurelius processes the information, but it’s barely a minute before they’re responding.

**_“How disappointing. Albus Dumbledore won, then?”_ ** Harry’s irritation surges at the implication that somehow, Dumbledore defeating Grindelwald was a  _ bad _ thing.

**_“How did you guess?”_ ** A growl slips out of his mouth at the reply he gets a few seconds later.

**_“If Gellert Grindelwald had one, there wouldn’t have been a second war.”_ **

**_“Why do you say that?”_ ** He practically tears a hole into the page as he finishes the question mark, furious at the nerve of this person.  _ Dumbledore did everything he could to stop Voldemort! How dare they?!  _ He thinks viciously as the seconds tick by. 

_ But what if he didn’t? What if this Aurelius person knows something you don’t?  _ The dark voice hisses. Harry shakes his head, as if that will dispel the thought. He doesn’t have to worry about it for much longer, because finally, Aurelius responds. 

**_“I don’t think I can write it out. Can I show you?”_ ** Harry gulps, anger turning into a dangerous mixture of fear and curiosity. He knows that he should say no. That he should have closed the journal as soon as he got confirmation that it wasn’t Voldemort’s. He remembers Arthur Weasley’s words from second year.  _ Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain.  _

He only waits a second before writing,  **_“Yes.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have a few of these snippets left, and I think when I upload the last of them, I'll go back in and edit some things. Maybe I'll even get around to re-writing one of these fics! It's hard to say, but with all the free time I have right now, it's as good a time as any. If you have any that you'd particularly like to see, let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the plots that I think everyone has done at least once, but I loved it too much not to add it to the snippet pile. By the way, I think I will be re-writing one (or more?) of these fics soon, so feel free to comment if you'd like to see one in particular!

“Who’s Harry?”

Confused green eyes meet horrified brown.

“You are.” The boy shakes his head.

“No, I’m not. I’m Boy.” He replies, quiet but firm. Severus feels his stomach beginning to turn violently.

“No, child, you are not  _ Boy. _ Your name is Harry Potter.” Looking far too skeptical for an eight year old, Harry turns towards his aunt, who’s still cowering in the corner.

“Is he right, Aunt Petunia?”

“Yes.” She snaps, voice dripping venom despite the shake in it. Severus’ stomach gives another dangerous lurch at the way Harry's expression turns even more confused.

Dumbledore  _ swore _ up, down, and sideways, that the boy was safe here. Looking at the bruised, malnourished child in front of him, the child who doesn’t even know his _ name _ , all he can think is that the ancient bastard  _ lied through his teeth. _

_ Well, it’s certainly not the first time he’s lied to you. It’s your fault for blindly believing him, _ the potions master thinks bitterly. With a sigh that puts his lungs at risk of collapsing, he kneels down to be eye level with Harry. 

“Your name Is Harry James Potter,” he repeats himself, saying each word as slowly and clearly as possible, “Not Boy, or Freak, or anything else that your relatives have ever called you. Do you understand?” 

Harry stares at him, face completely blank, for what feels like an eternity.

“Harry.” He finally says, voice whisper-soft. “My name is Harry.” 

“Good. Now, if you’ll allow me, I’d like to take you away from this place.” At this, the boy pales considerably.

“Away? To...to the orphanage?” He says the word like it’s an Unforgivable, and Severus internally vows to make Petunia Dursley’s life a living hell.

“No, Harry, not to the orphanage. I’d like to take you to my house. Is that alright?” 

“You will do no such thing! We only kept him because the letter said his _ freakishness  _ would keep us safe.” Said woman shrieks, making to step forward, before catching the look on the wizard’s face and thinking the better of it.

“I’m taking him with me, and you’re not going to do a thing about it, you filthy creature.” 

“And what will that old freak say when he finds that you’ve abducted the boy?!”

“What he says will matter nothing to the  _ freaks _ who will be putting him on trial for leaving the saviour of our world in an abusive home.”

“Abusive?!”

“Well, would you look at that; there really  _ is _ a brain in that monstrous head of yours.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“I-I’m ready to leave, sir.”

“Where are your things?”

“Right here, can’t you see them?” He held up the blanket and pencil. “These are my things.”


	7. Stories Incoming!

Hello all!

I know it's been a while, and I honestly don't know if anyone is still interested in any of these snippets. But, I've decided that I'm going to be rewriting two of them; snippets #3 and #6! 

Quick summaries for the two:

#3

  * Neville is the BWL, but I'm not writing him as obnoxious, arrogant, or anti-Slytherin.
  * James and Lily fled to America before the war took off and raised Harry/Harriet there.
  * I'm changing a key part of the plot (there won't be any Grindelwald fanatics, though there will still be Ilvermorny) but Harriet will still transfer to Hogwarts at the beginning of year 2.
  * I'm placing everyone where I think they should have gone in canon. 
  * The entire year 1 section was written when all I knew about Ilvermorny was its name, so quite a bit about it will be incorrect canon wise, if it even gets into the final fic (just a note for people who might be disappointed!)



#6

  * Dumbledore has promised Snape that Harry was cared for and loved for years, but Snape is suspicious and visits the Dursleys.
  * He finds a tiny, neglected, 8 year old Harry Potter and takes him in, and reports Dumbledore to an actually competent Minstry.
  * The Dursleys and Dumbledore face the consequences of their actions, Harry gets the childhood that he deserves, and Snape learns to not be a massive dick to children.
  * I know it's an overused plot, but it's just so good. I'm trying to work a couple of twists in there as well, so we'll see how that plays out.



Thank you to everyone who showed interest in my little scraps of work, I'm so appreciative for all of the love!

See you soon!

Edison


	8. Story Update!

Snippet #3 is officially underway! The introduction chapter is up right now, and hopefully the first chapter will be up by the end of the week.

[Link here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732293/chapters/65216521)

**Author's Note:**

> If any of these are particularly interesting and you'd like me to attempt to rewrite the full fic, or if you'd like to take one of these and write your own fic with them, comment and let me know! Or feel free to comment and completely destroy them. Every snippet is old (at least a four months) and they all have little to no decent editing.  
> Thanks for reading, however you feel about them!


End file.
